


My Angel (Whisper of the Demon)

by SuzuAmeda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Demons, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuAmeda/pseuds/SuzuAmeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon and Angels hating each other is common knowledge. But what happens if A demon falls for an Angel? And the Angel doesn't realizes that he is actually one? Not the typical Demon & Angel love story! This Story will pull you in a complete different world! See the world with different eyes! (Need to work on the summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gazeebo

As the weather turned, the nights became colder.. rainy. it kept most people inside but it was the weekend night.. and Lucas would rather be anywhere but at home right now. He bundled up tightly in a warm jacket and scarf, grabbed his umbrella and left. He didnt even mind the beating of rain on the tip that rolled off. Actually, he enjoyed the sound. It was relaxing in a way. he walked slowly, not having a real destination. just.. keeping himself awake really. he had lots of work over the weekend. which wore him out so staying awake this late became harder making him a little unfocused as he walked, the street laps lighting the path. The male wasn't particularly tall, his hair hanging in golden brown strands around his face. Blue eyes seeming to wonder around himself though showed he was in a wold of his own at the moment.

The boy wasn't alone. Somewhere in the dark a monster covered the mouth of his prey as he twisted it's neck. No he wasn't a normal murderer... He was the kind of nightmare people feared. He had raven black hair. And blue eyes. The left one changing his color his color to red when his demonic side came out. ,,That was no fun." He looked bored at the corpse and turned around. ,,Humans are weak." He said and noticed some water drops. ,Raining..' he walked away not bothered by the rain. He took in a deep breath trough his nose. ,No use the scent is to weak because of the rain.' Alex tried following the scent that tickled his nose.

As Lucas walked, he thought about things... what he was going to do... he had money saved up... as much as he could. He didnt know.. if what he made was good enough to get an apartment... ann the things went through his head and the rain helped keep them calm. The wend blew past, taking him out of his thoughts and he looks up finally, blinking at what was in front of him... a park gazebo. A covered one.. he knew it was almost dangerous to sit down, it was possible Lucas would fall over asleep if he relaxed too much but.. a chance to sit down his umbrella was nice... so he took it, going in and simply sitting it down and fixed his scarf, pulling his jacket around him with a slight chilled shiver. He then goes to the edge and sighed, leaning against one of the poles holding it up.

Alex walked trough the park following the weak scent. He hided in the shadows so that he wouldn't be easily seen. He noticed a park gazeebo and someone sitting inside there. He slowly walked towards it and had a slight grin on his lips. ,,What does someone like you do in the middle of the night?" He looked at him with slight interest. ,Maybe this one will be more interesting than the other.' He tought to himself and walked closer towards him 

Listening to the rain and sitting, leaning against the wood support was indeed dangerous like he thought because... he felt his eyes trying to close until he hears someone. A soft gasp left Lucas as he stood and turned to look at the other, wind blowing golden hair into his young face, making him have to hold it out of the way. He was surprised a moment and he stayed where he was for a while as the other moved before he finally took his umbrella once more. "Oh... just.. enjoying the night." He says. Partly a lie. He did like it but if he had a choice to be in his bed asleep right now, he would be. "..um.. im sorry.. i didnt... expect anyone else... to be out." He says, a little tone that gave away he was unsure about this situation.

Alex chuckled lightly ,,Why are you apologizing? It's not like I own this place." His grin grew wider. ,,But why are you out this late? Isn't it lately.. Dangerous.. around here?" He looked around to check if anyone was around. ,,And why do you sound so unsure? Are you afraid?" The boy amused him for now. But he knew that it wouldnt take long before he also would be bored with hi,. ,,I'm sure you must have heard the rumors around here. About some creature that hunts humans and especially at night."

Lucas felt a little strange around this person... he couldnt explain it but he didnt let it get to him. He frowned a little and shook his head. "...no. i haven't.." he admits honestly and he shook away his frown and unease.. or tried to. "...i just.. enjoy the weather." He says. It was a lie.. someone who could tell his eyes were tired.. really tired would know rhat it couldmt be the case. "..but i guess.. if that's true. I should head home." He says, beginning to head back to the direction he came.

,,Did someone told you that you are a bad liar? Like that you suck at it?" Following behinde the boy he sniffed on his hair without him noticing and let out a breath trough his nose. ,Sweet..' he tought as he looked up and down the boy's body then walked a bit faster to stop him from taking any step further. ,,Tell me what would you do if you that creature would appear right in front of you?"

A soft gasp left the other when this stranger stopped him from moving farther. He paused and looks up at him, having to look up to see him this close and he took a step back. no one had told him he was a bad liar actually.. no one questioned him. he shivered when he felt a strange chill through him and he frowned a little more. "...i.." he began and he blinks. "i guess... i would die." he says simply. honestly. "...if.. so many people have been killed by it... i wouldnt be any different.. i cant run.. im not good at it.. i cant climb.. if it kills.. without any warented threat... then.. i guess all i can do is.. die.." he says finally but he felt quite uncomfortable. "..i should go home." he says finally and went to move around the stranger. though.. he didnt want to go home.. he knew it was going to be a mess there. and who knew who was still awake.. but maybe it was safer than being out here.  
His eyes widened at his answer. The first human to say that. All the others would just have told him that they either beat the 'creature' up or run away. Impressed by his answer he leaned in close. ,,Don't get eaten.." Alex smirked and let the boy pass before he also walked away. ,,Funny creatures these humans." He says to himself laughing and turned around to look at the boy

Lucas moved past, almost gasping again at the words and he glanced at him before he continued, a soft shiver going through him holding his umbrella back in place and continued home, not looking back. Almost scared to.. as if scared he might see something.. going home quickly he gets in through the garage so he could come into the back door and sneak up to his room... though that stranger was still on his mind.. it was strange..

The next day.

Walking down the street Alex looked at the people walking past him. He had forgotten the boy's name. More precisely he didn't even asked his name. Or did the boy told him his name but Alex didn't listened because of his scent that was seducing his nose? ,One taste..' He licked his lips at the tought of ripping the boy apart and tasting the flesh. It sent shivers of excitment down his spine. Alex stopped walking as he was lost in his toughts. He stood there around doing nothing when a familliar sweet scent caught his attention again. Following it once again. But with more trouble this time which annoyed him. The scent leaded him to a flower shop. ,,No wonder that I couldn't sort his scent out." Mumbling he rolles his eyes.

That night, Lucas had barely managed to sleep but.. then he was called in.. it was busy time it would seem and they needed someone to help out around the flower gardens and desk. He had went in early that morning, and worked most the day.. luckily he was off for any of his other jobs today. As the other came in, he didnt notice him, busy with a customer. He smiled pleasantly. "...how sweet.. i will personally make sure it is done by monday." He says, nodding at the thanks. "..you're welcome. Dont hesitate to call. Ask for Lucas and i should be here." He says before the customer thanks again then leaves.

Alex glared at the customer that walked past him for no reason and walked up behinde the boy. ,,Boo." He said right in his ear with a grin at the same time trying to distract himself from the flower scent. It was to much sweetness for his nose. ,,Now now who would have guessed that you work here Lying Flower?" Taking a step back he let out a small laugh.


	2. Following You? Nah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time by My Angel: 
> 
> That night, Lucas had barely managed to sleep but.. then he was called in.. it was busy time it would seem and they needed someone to help out around the flower gardens and desk. He had went in early that morning, and worked most the day.. luckily he was off for any of his other jobs today. As the other came in, he didnt notice him, busy with a customer. He smiled pleasantly. "...how sweet.. i will personally make sure it is done by monday." He says, nodding at the thanks. "..you're welcome. Dont hesitate to call. Ask for Lucas and i should be here." He says before the customer thanks again then leaves.
> 
> Alex glared at the customer that walked past him for no reason and walked up behinde the boy. ,,Boo." He said right in his ear with a grin at the same time trying to distract himself from the flower scent. It was to much sweetness for his nose. ,,Now now who would have guessed that you work here Lying Flower?" Taking a step back he let out a small laugh.

Lucas was writing some things down before he looked up because he heard the door bell open sound. When he went to look up though, he hears the other and gasped again, looking behind him quickly and blinking. It was slightly different not in the dark rain but then he hears this and remembered. "..oh. its you." He says quickly, blinking at him in surprise. He didnt actually know his name... they hadnt gotten that far.. "...um.. you need flowers?" He asked finally, brushing hair behind his ear nervous.

,,I have a simple question. What's the name of this flower?" Alex asked pointing at him. ,,And I want to know what kind of flower it is." He touched a strain of his blond hair. ,,Maybe a sunflower? I don't know much about flowers so tell me." Alex slowly felt the others scent getting stronger and he liked it. ,Sweet like honey.' He bit his lip and looked him in the eyes

Lucas warched the other with surprise in his eyes at his words and before he could help it, he felt a soft slow blush and he looks to where his hair is being played with. "..I.." he paused because the other looked in his eyes like that, pausing a moment. Why did he feel so strange around this person. He finally pulled back. "..I'm.. Lucas." He says simply. "And.. i dont know. I dont think.. im a flower." He says with a soft little nervous laugh.

Seeing Lucas blush and being suprised amused him. He liked the way the other male starred at him. ,,Oh by the way my name is Alexander. Just in case the flower wants to know by who he got picked." Letting go of his hair he licked his own lips. ,,I have the feeling we will meet more often than this little flower."

The way this person talked was just... so different from everyone else. No one said such things. He couldnt help the blush. Was he being... flirted with.. by another male? He watched him as he pulled away. "...so.. you didnt come.. for any actual flowers. Did you?" He asked softly and brushed a hand through his hair.

,,Not really I just followed your scent." He said in a joking manner which wasn't a joke at all. ,,I had never tought that you would survive the night without the creature laying their hands on you." He looked around. ,,So this is where you work? A flower between flowers."

This person's words made him blush more. He couldnt help it. What was this person doing to him. He shook his head and finally went back to the gardens with the tools to pick some. "...um.. yes. I woke here... among.. other places." He says softly. he worked too much really. Between school and work.. he didnt have much time for himself. Or sleep.. which is why he looked tired now.

,,You look like you haven't slept for weeks. Are you fine?" He said looking at his face. ,,You have rings under your eyes." He followed after him. ,,I don't like it when my food is not fresh." He whispered to himself. ,,You look more than tired actually. Almost dead."

Hearing this surprised Lucas and he looks to the other again before he looked away. "..so.. you call me a flower one minute then the walking dead the next?" he says with a little laugh. "..im fine." he says and knelt down to clip some flowers and put them in the basket to be arranged later. "...I will admit i wasnt scheduled to work today but im fine. Do you.. want something?" Lucas asked again when he stands up straight.

He chuckled at his comment and turned around walking towards the door with his hands in his pocket. ,,Don't get picked little flower." He walked out with a little wink. ,,Man now I got hungry." Alex walked towards the forest looking around. Speaking to Lucas and not even tasting him made his hunger rise. Looking around he searched for his next prey and to his luck he found one. A woman. Covering her mouth he dragged her away inside the forest where he enjoyed his meal. Woman wew much sweeter than man. But Lucas was diffrent.. Alex needed to get him no matter what.

Watching the other leave, Lucas still blinks at him.. for some reason.. he got a chill any time he was around that person.. he only seen him once but somehow, it just stuck in his head. he couldnt seem to shake it. he had to continue work though.. which helped him keep his mind away from the strange person... "..Alexander.." he just says to himself softly after the other had left and he shook it off before getting back to work. Later that day, he was finally able to clock out and go get some food. he usually went to the dinner he also worked at, they let him have any sort of left overs or at least a large discount. he then went home.. he had one more day of weekend before school day started up again. so he would use it to try and catch up on sleep. 

After eating his prey he sat down on a bench and leaned his head back. ,,That will satfis me for the next months." Was he able to eat human food? Yes but it didn't satfised him like human blood and flesh and he desired humans more than their food. ,,Lucas.. Your hiding something that you don't want to anyone else to know.." He grinned swaying a necklace from one of his dead prey in his hand. ,,Time to go." He stood up and vanished into the darkest shadow. The news were spreading like a virus about a man and more than 4 woman disappearing. One of them was found dead. 

Soon, even Lucas heard the news of the killings. He remembered what Alex told him before.. it made him feel a little uneasy about the person. Though... maybe he was actually jsut trying to warn him. but he wasnt female. the news was sure it was a serial killing of females. besides.. sometimes it was just safer to be out at night rather than stay in the house he lived in. he didnt have time to think about it between school and work.. though he couldnt keep Alex off his mind. he said, he would be seeing him.. he tried to keep the thought away as he focused on his work.. one night ran later than expected though. rainy.. again. it was that time of the year he guessed and luckily he kept his umbrella with him. the rain made the sky seem even darker as he made his way home. he just hoped his father was at 'work' or something. he didnt want to have to deal with it tonight.

Alex looked up at the sky and smiled. ,,What for a nice weather we have. Now they won't have any clear evindience. He chuckled. They never really had a eviendence he never left any hints that could lead to him. He wasn't dumb that's for sure but humans are dumb no matter how much they prove themself. He leaned against a tree and watched the raindrops fall. ,,What could I do?" He looked around bored and then sat down. ,Let's wait for the rain to settle down for now.' He tought to himself. ,Tommorow I will go around and try to find out interesting things. Let's see how far your lies come Lucas..' His finger tips tingled at the tought of the boy. ,,A flower can't survive without water and then it will be just a dead flower.." Just when he said that he picked a flower up that was beside him.

Lucas looks up at the sky as he saw the rain and softly sighs, eyes closing a moment to jsut enjoy the sound as he walked down the sidewalk of a mostly empty street. he hid a yawn in his hand as he continued to walk, making his way home, it was true.. Lucas did lie a lot. he didnt like to but.. what else was he supposed to do..? he couldnt have people worry so much.. couldnt have.. problems. his father was the only family he really had anymore. he couldnt lose that too. even if he didnt really act like one anymore. what was he supposed to do..? he just had to wait it out until he could live on his own anyway. finally, he gets to his area, his house was close by, just down the road but he looked to the time.. maybe it was jsut better to hang out outside a while and wait. then he could go home and his father should be asleep by then on a weekday like this. it was the things he thought about all the time.. avoiding the man he used to be close to.. he didnt dwell on the thought.

Looking around Alex could sense something. It was a weak scent but still familliar. He had an idea who it could be and couldn't hold the smirk back. Standing up and throwing the flower away he searched for that presence. After walking around he spotted someone with a umbrella. With a slight grin he slowly walked towards him and whispered in the person's ear. ,,Like I said without water flowers can't survive and then it will be just a dead flower." He waited for the boy to gasp since he knew by now that it was something hat he always did when he got suprised.

Lucas was thinking again.. until he hears the voice and he did indeed gasp again, turning to look at the other with big blue eyes and he held his umbrella before seeing who it was. "Alex." he says quickly, the fact that he was able to say his name so quickly, showed that he was on his mind. The other always seemed to just... fine him. he almost wondered if he was going crazy and this wasnt real at all... this person. "..are you just... always out here?" he asked, half joking. half serious.

He looked back at him with his own blue eyes. ,,Couldn't get me out of your mind what?" He closed his eyes and cuckled. ,,I could ask you the same. Everytime I'm here you also are here or... did you miss me so much that you follow me?" After saying these words he knew that he would get a interesting reaction from the boy and to make him more embrassed he whispered his name after finishing his sentence. ,,Lucas~" He looked him deep into his eyes. ,,The door to your soul is wide open."

The male watched the other in surprise at his words and his eyes blinked almost wider at him. "ah. that's not." he began only to hear his name whispered... the last words made him finally blush and he looks away quickly. how did this person make his heart beat so fast every time he was near..? it had been less than 5minutes and already he was flustered. "..im.. walking home form work" he says which was true.. in a manner of speaking. he was. he just.. decided to walk around more first. he still looked like he hadnt had much more sleep really. he looks back finally once he felt he regained himself a bit. "...you're the one always finding me.. so.. how could i be the stalker?" he says simply but then he almost blushed more. he.. wasnt actually used to talking to people unless it was at work. he didnt really make friends. too busy. his only friends were co-workers who he talked to while working and liked him.

Alex knew something wasn't right with this human he was by far different then all the other he met. He was interesting. ,,You still look dead tired do you even get any sleep? I mean isn't it unhealthy for humans not to get more than eight hours sleep?" He titled his head a little. ,,Oh right beside sleep, isn't it quiet dangerous here? I'm sure you must have heard the news." Alex was actually suprised this time. The people go only in groups at night because they fear the creature but this boy was alone here like he was asking to be killed. Or is he in some kind of undercover thing? No for that he is to shy. He can't even lie propely. Alex took a look around just in case before turning his attention back to Lucas.

Lucas sighs at this actually and he brushed hair back with one hand before continuing to walk. "I sleep just fine." he says simply though he wished he could sleep more.. he was so tired. he wouldnt say such things out loud though. Shaking his head to get the thought dislodged and in response to the other. "...the incidences are all women.." he says softly and he had to hide another yawn. "..im close to home anyway.." he says softly. It was either take chances out here or go home and deal with what awaited him there. ine of them was much less emotionally draining.. so he stayed out here for a little while longer. "i will go home.. soon." he adds. "what about you? why arent you home..? its raining. and you're just getting wet."

,,Let's say my home is everywhere. I don't get sick unlike you or need much sleep. I can do pretty fine with short naps." He looked at him. ,,All woman? That's interesting." He tried not to grin. ,,How about I walk with you home and protect you from that 'creature'? I heard he also killed one man which means that you aren't completly out of danger." He grinned his teeths showing. ,,No one is safe in this cruel world keep that in mind." Stopping he looked up at the sky. ,,You never know who will be your next enemy. And another thing for you to keep in mind. I know when you lie so stop pretending." He started walking again. ,,You can fool others but not me."

The way this person acted was so.. strange. Almost unnerving. He made him flustered then nervous... he felt that.. strange feeling all the time around him and hearing him talk about those people and 'enemies' but he knew that all too well. He almost gasped again when he hears his last part. "..why do you keep calling me a liar? I do live close by and i am walking from work.." he says then sighs and he looks away. He didnt understand half what the person meant... everywhere was home? Not getting sick? Maybe.. he was.. homeless? He shook it off. "..i dont know. I dont tend to take strangers to my house..." he says softly. Mostly.. out of embarrassment. It wasnt in such a bad place but it was still.. next to a popular club.. and the inside was terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey And thank you for reading mine and Vesalius Story *✲ﾟ*｡✧٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶*✲ﾟ*｡✧  
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ It would be nice if you would leave a comment to let me know if you liked the story and if we should even countie it (╯•﹏•╰)
> 
> Picture Credits: http://www.pbase.com/image/138255017  
> Story and Characters belong to Vesalius and Me! You have no right to use them or claim them as yours!


End file.
